


The Cookie Drive

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas baking, Gen, Recipes, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan wants to bake for the Christmas fund raising cookie drive, but her oven is broken. Who will she talk into baking with her at their house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Drive

**Title** : The Cookie Drive  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : Story-418, recipe-94  
**Summary** : Megan wants to bake for the Christmas fund raising cookie drive, but her oven is broken. Who will she talk into baking with her at their house?  
**A/N** : The recipe follows the short story. 

The Cookie Drive

 

Megan Connor caught up to Jim and Blair as they were leaving and asked, “Could I talk to you blokes for a moment?”

Jim sighed because he knew it was going to cost him something. 

Blair elbowed him and smiled at Connor. “What do you need, Megan?”

“You know the big Cookie Drive they are having to raise funds for clothing, shoes and coats for homeless children? Well, I have plans on making a ton of cookies tonight for the big fund raising campaign tomorrow. Guess who’s oven broke this morning?”

“What has that got to do with us, Megan?” Jim asked and none too sweet, either. 

Again, Blair elbowed him in the ribs and said, “Did you want to come and bake with us?”

“Oh Sandy, that would be terrific. I have all of the makings for tons of cookies. Do you mind, Jim?”

“I don’t care what either of you do. I’m not baking. He is,” Jim said as he pointed to Blair. 

“You’re not baking for the kids?” Megan asked, appalled. 

Jim blushed and said, “Fine, I’ll bake with you two, but you better not drive me nuts.”

“We’ll see you at the loft in an hour, Megan,” Blair called out as they walked onto the elevator.

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

“Jim, you’re not supposed to be eating all of the cookies, man.”

“Chief, I’ve only had three. These are totally delicious cookies. Where did you get the recipe?” 

Megan threw back her head and laughed. “Three? Three dozen you mean?”

Blair laughed alongside Megan as they began boxing up the delectable cookies.

“I liked how you made some strawberry, some chocolate and some white. It makes for a nice box of cookies. You two are doing a great job of boxing them up for the bake sale,” Jim pointed out. 

“I told you they were good and easy,” Megan reminded Jim. 

“What’s the name of them?” Jim asked. 

“Easiest Cookie Recipe Ever. And weren’t they?”

“Yes, they were Megan. I’m glad we’re doing this. It’s for a fine cause,” Jim stated. 

Blair looked surprised and asked, “Are you all right, man?”

“Very funny. Let’s get busy baking more of these cookies and get them boxed up for tomorrow. I think you could easily charge someone ten dollars for each box of cookies. It’s for a good cause and they are delicious after all,” Jim pointed out. 

“I agree with Jimbo. Let’s get this show on the road,” Megan said smiling the entire time.

* * *

Easiest Cookie Recipe Ever

1 box of yellow, strawberry or chocolate cake mix. (You can get three boxes and make up three flavors.)

1 eight ounce container of Cool Whip

1 egg

Mix all ingredients. Drop spoonfuls into a bowl of powdered sugar to coat. Then place each cookie on the cookie sheet. (You can also roll them into balls if you feel strongly about it and want them round.)

Bake at 350 degrees for 12 minutes. Let them cool before you remove them from the cookie sheet. 

I told you it was easy.


End file.
